This application claims the benefit of Korean Patent Application No. 10-2004-0078544, filed on Oct. 2, 2004, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a field effect transistor (FET) having n-doped carbon nanotube (CNT) and a method of fabricating the n-type CNT FET, and more particularly, to an n-type CNT FET having n-doped CNT which may be manufactured by adsorbing electron donor atoms on a CNT layer and a method of fabricating the n-type CNT FET.
2. Description of the Related Art
CNTs have excellent mechanical and chemical properties and may have a long length of up to one micrometer with a diameter ranging from several nanometers to several tens of nanometers. CNTs have excellent electrical conductivity and may be applied to electronic devices. Vigorous research has been conducted on the use of CNTs in various devices and they are now used in electric field emission devices, optical switches in the field of optical communication, biodevices, etc.
Methods of manufacturing CNTs are well known in the art. Examples include arc discharge, pulsed laser vaporization, chemical vapor deposition, screen printing and spin coating.
To use CNTs in a semiconductor device, such as a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) transistor, p-type and n-type MOS transistors are required. In general, CNTs are easily to be hole-doped (p-type doped).
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003-122,133 describes a method of manufacturing an n-type nanotube using an oxygen or potassium ion as a dopant. However, an oxygen molecule cannot be easily decomposed into oxygen atoms and it is difficult to handle potassium ions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,723,624 suggests another n-type doping method. In this method, silicon nitride (SiNx) is deposited on the CNT using plasma-enhanced chemical vapor-phased deposition (PECVD), and then heated, thereby manufacturing an n-type (electron-doped) CNT.